i want to love you every day and every night
by TheBoyFromLosAngeles
Summary: This is my first story, hope you like it : Rated T for language because der iz so many swurzzz.


**Okay so hiiiiiiiiiiii. My name's Justin and this is my first story. I don't really watch Glee that often and my sister kind of bullied me into writing this, but I love her so I did ;D. There will be another chapter (since I've already written it) and I will put it up sometime in the week, probably. I'm not sure how much swearing is in this, I just added in swear words where I deemed appropriate, so sorry if you think I over-swore. If you have any opinions or tips then please review and I will do my best to take them on board. Anyway, this AN is getting obscenely long so I'll end it now.**

**I don't own Glee, yadah yadah. If I did then Rachel would've been shipped back to fucking Israel or wherever the fuck she is from.**

Finn couldn't quite pinpoint what was going on inside his head, but he knew he didn't want the feelings to end. He couldn't remember a time where he'd been so happy. His life was perfect. He had a beautiful girlfriend, a loving family... Well, a loving mother, he was quarter back of the football team, his grades were the best they'd ever been, he was the most popular boy at school and all the chicks wanted him, while the boys wanted to **be** him.

One Wednesday, he invited his best friend, Noah Puckerman, round after school. They were both lounging in his bedroom, exhausted after a marathon round of Halo.

"Hey man," Finn said, getting to his feet, "I'm hungry. Do you want food?"

Noah (better known as Puck) groaned and sat up very slowly, "Yeah dude. Bring me a hot dog."

Finn nodded and left the room. Under a minute later he was back, "You want me to put mustard on it?"

Puck opened one eye and stared at him, "Well it's not gonna put mustard on itself."

"So true." Finn said, leaving again.

Puck was still lying on the bed when Finn's phone began to ring. He didn't both checking caller ID, nor did he bother to notify the giant.

" 'Sup?"

"_Noah?_" A voice asked, "Where's Finn?"

Puck smirked to himself, "Oh he's just a little busy right now. But I'd be happy to talk to you Quinnie. Sexually frustrated are we?"

He could hear the eye-roll in her answer, "Pfft, you wish. I actually want to talk to my **boyfriend**."

Just as Puck was thinking up a witty response, Finn returned, holding two hot dogs and a bag of chips, "Who's that?" He mouthed, nodding at the phone his friend was holding.

"Quinn. She's being a bitch." Puck told him, momentarily forgetting he was on the line.

"I'm doing what?" She shouted down the phone. Noah threw Finn his phone, and held out his hand for a hot dog. Finn ignored him though, turning his back, still balancing the food in his arms, "Hey babe."

"Finn." Puck said after a few minutes.

"Yeah Q, I really miss you too. I can't wait to see you tomorrow. Morning cuddles?"

Puck made a retching sound and repeated his words, "Finn. Give me food."

"Aww, I love you so much!" Finn cooed into his cell, "Hang on baby."

"What is it?" He asked, facing Puck now.

"Whoa Hudson, don't get pissy with me."

Finn sighed and raised an eyebrow, obviously something he had learned from Quinn, "What do you want, I'm kinda on the phone."

"Food!" Noah said, exasperated, "Please just give me my damn hot dog!"

Finn leant forward so Puck could take his food from where it was lodged, between Finn's elbow crease.

"Ew bro, this is all sweaty." Puck complained. He remembered that Finn wasn't listening so instead he turned Finn's Xbox back on and started a single player campaign.

"Ok, well have a good night with them then, and yeah, I'll pick you up at 7. I love you, goodnight." Finn smiled down at his phone as he hung up.

"You are so whipped." Puck scoffed, mouth full of food. "Whatever dude." Finn laughed, picking up a remote, "Are you ready to be thrashed?"

"Bring it." Puck whispered, moving closer to the screen, "I will annihilate you."

"Oh, will you now?" Finn whispered back, moving equally as close to the screen, "We'll see about that."

When Finn woke up the next morning, it was raining. Not the thin kind of rain, oh no, this was the rain that gets inside your socks so it feels like you're walking on a cold waterbed all day. He got up and out of bed, then over to the window. He carefully pulled back the curtain, sighing loudly. He had football practice that day, so he was going to have to bring extra kit. He heard Carole pottering around in the kitchen, making breakfast. Sniffing the air, he realized that he had bacon for breakfast, which meant, raining or not, today was going to be a good day.

"Morning Mom!" He called as he plodded down the stairs, "That smells great!"

"Your Mom's in bed, Finn. Try not to shout." Kurt hissed as he pushed his brothers plate towards him, "Oh," Finn whispered, looking up at the ceiling "Sorry Mom."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Are you picking up Quinn today?" Finn nodded, reaching for a fork. Kurt lifted the fork up in the air, away from Finn, "But what about Rachel?"

Finn swallowed and sat down on a stool next to the breakfast counter, "What _about_ Rachel?"

"Well," Kurt said, "She posted that status last night… Didn't you see it?"  
"No, what does it say?"  
"Apparently you and her are meeting in secret or something." Kurt explained, "And uh, Quinn's seen it."

Finn almost choked on his bacon, "Are you kidding me?" Kurt gave him his fork, shaking his head, "I wish I was." He looked up at the clock, "You better hurry up and finish if you want to be at Quinn's by 7." Finn shoved away his plate and ran upstairs to get his coat, bag and phone. He checked his messages. 3. Crap.

_I saw her status on Facebook. -Q._

_You can drive Rachel to school instead; I'll get a lift will Santana. -Q._

_Why don't you just go ahead and make out with her Finn, I know you want to. -Q._

He groaned and ran a hand through his hair. Stupid Rachel, screwing shit up.

Finn arrived at school at 7:15, after waiting for 10 minutes outside Quinn's house, to see if she had really gone to school with Santana. She had.  
He spotted her as soon as he entered the main school building, well; it wasn't hard, considering he was 6 ft. 3.

"Quinn!" He called, pushing his way through the corridor to get to her.

She didn't turn around, instead starting to search for something in her locker.

He finally reached her, "Quinn please just listen to me." He tilted her chin upwards so she was looking at him, "I love **you**, not Rachel."

Quinn glared at him in defiance, "Prove it."

"Wha-…" Finn began, but Quinn slammed her locker and marched off, leaving him to contemplate what had happened.

"Where's Finn?" Mr. Schuester asked, mainly to Quinn, who was staring at the floor like she was trying to burn holes in it. Rachel's hand shot straight up in the air, "Mr. Schue, I'm sure he's just prepping for our big duet today, I taught him a whole lot of warm up's."

"Ok, well we're going to have to start without him, we have a lot to do today." The man replied, walking back to the piano.

"Hey guys." Finn mumbled as he walked though the door, "Sorry I'm late. I uhm, I have to say something."

Mr. Schuester, more relived than anything, motioned for Finn to have the floor, "So uh Quinn."

Hearing her name made Quinn glance up at him, standing in front of her. She stayed silent.

"I love you Quinn."

"No you don't." She argued, looking back down to the floor again.

"Yes I do!" Finn barked, angrily.

The kids all sat up straighter, shocked at the outburst. Quinn opened her mouth too speak but he beat her to it.

"I wanna marry you Quinn Fabray, and give you all the love and support you'll ever need and raise the fuck out of our kids." Finn never usually swore unless he was properly pissed about something, everyone knew that. "And when the gutters are clogged, I'll get up that fucking ladder while you stand at the kitchen window and laugh. We can buy a minivan to stuff our beautiful fucking babies into it, then we can got to some parent-teacher meetings and judge the shit out of her in the car. And we can pile all the children in our fucking minivan and go to the store. We'll watch our kids graduate and fucking tear up, we will grow so damn old together that we will look like fucking raisins. I will tell you how much I love you every fucking day, till death does us part. I fucking love you Quinn, and I can't imagine doing any of those things with anyone but you."


End file.
